


Ee Koeng

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Ee Koeng [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Anne sings herself a lullaby to calm herself down.
Series: Ee Koeng [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552843
Kudos: 7





	Ee Koeng

Anne was crying her heart because her ex best friend Sasha was now with Master Grime.

Anne hears her mother humming softly.

A idea popped into her brain.

Anne began to sing ~Oe hoe oe hoe oe hoe oe Ee Koeng eoy kho khao kho~

The bugs and monsters hears her singing

~Kaeng kho waen thong daeng khaen kho nong laa kho chl saang~

They began to play music as Anne sanged beautifully

~Kho maa pet Kai ngua khway kho ka-buay thong kham tak nam kho khao yam maa pon kon~

Suddenly they fall asleep

Anne yawned

Anne sanged ~Kham kho mo lam hai nong khoi boeng Ee Koeng eoy tu khoi fao kho~ 

Anne fell asleep

A tear comes out of Anne's eye and fall on the floor.

Anne sanged quietly ~Oe hoe oe hoe oe hoe oe~

The End


End file.
